


And Yet the Party Was Still Going

by sanctum_c



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in the group who fought Ultimecia seems to have someone. Except for Quistis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Yet the Party Was Still Going

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Qu_Marsh's fics. Especially [Scenario D](http://archiveofourown.org/works/861909) and written for the prompt "midnight"

Quistis glanced at her watch as she leant against the railing. Nearly midnight. And yet the party was still going. It still felt a little odd to celebrate right now. Through their actions a terrible threat had simply ceased to be, never to interact with them or cause any problems. But while she remembered the span of time in the castle, the labyrinth of halls and monsters, almost no one else did. Time compression for those outside it had been a transitory moment - a burst of unease and distance that faded before they could even begin to grasp what happened around them and to them. They were the lucky ones, Quistis decided as she sipped from her nearly empty wine glass. To not have seen that; the bleak future and their enemy who hated them all so very much. 

She gazed down at what remained of the celebration; she and her friends knew what it was for and why they needed a moment to unwind. It would be hard to explain to those who had not been with them. And so there was a different stated reason for the party. For everyone else it was a curio, a strange emphasis. Quistis smiled. The liberation of Timber and thus a celebration organised by their client. One Miss Heartilly. It did not matter that much. Give the students and faculty something to celebrate, let the Garden festival committee organize it and all would be fine.

"There you are," a voice called from behind her. 

Quistis turned. "Hi," she replied.

Xu leant on the railing beside her, not speaking for the moment. She stared down at what remained of the party; Quistis followed her gaze. Xu smiled. "Quite a party."

"I believe so," Quistis replied, draining the last dregs from her glass.

"How come you're up here on your own?"

Quisitis ducked her head and smiled. "Trying to keep out of their ways."

"Ah. Not wanting to feel like a third wheel," Xu said, frowning. "I see," she said as her gaze swept the party.

"You see?" Quistis asked.

"Nothing," Xu said, her smile a bit too wide.

"Mengshi," Quistis said. "You don't have to watch what you say around me."

Xu fidgeted and relaxed. "Yeah. Yeah I know that. It's just... I can see he's missing."

"'He'?"

"Oh come on, you know. Squall," Xu said, not meeting her eyes.

Quistis nodded. "Yeah. Yeah he is. So's Rinoa."

Xu pursed her lips, staring down at the dance floor. "You okay?"

"Actually yes." Xu blinked and Quistis laughed. "I'm kind of over him, you know? After what we found out, well, I'm not sure I ever did think of him like that."

"Huh," Xu said. "But you still want to stay out of their way?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Because?"

Quistis sighed. "Because look at them. Well, the ones still here anyway. Selphie's with Irvine. Zell's with..." Quistis trailed off, gesturing to the table where the martial artist had managed to restart communication with the pig-tailed girl who worked in the library. Quistis waved her hand a bit more, trying to dredge the name up from her memory. "...her," she finished with a frown.

"And yet, its not you and Seifer," Xu said, peering towards Zell.

"Seifer?" Quistis exclaimed. "Just where did that come from?"

"Well.... It makes sense doesn't it? Your little orphanage gang. Five children who used to be together. And Rinoa as well. Three guys, three girls. You match up pretty neatly. And-"

Quisitis held up her hand. "Okay, before you go any further. I have absolutely no interest in Seifer. And just because we used to be part of the same group means nothing. As much as he was forgiven, he did some pretty bad stuff recently."

"True," Xu said, idly tracing invisible designs on the railing. "It just seemed... neater."

"Life tends to not be like that. I'm not interested in Seifer. I would very much doubt he has any interest in me either," Quistis said.

"I didn't think you did," Xu said with a little too much force, staring down at her hands. "Sorry. It's just rumors spread. And people like neat things. Though; I think your fan-club would be pleased to hear that."

"Oh please. I'd managed to have nothing to do with them for a while. I thought they'd disbanded."

"They're still... around," Xu said. "Lower key. The Seifer rumor put people off."

Quistis hummed. "Well, while I'm not sure I want people to think I'm into Seifer, getting rid of the other fans certainly isn't a bad thing."

"You're welcome then," Xu said, smiling.

"You? You spread those rumors?"

Xu shrugged. "I might have had something to do with it."

"Why? You reckon I should be with Seifer?" Quistis asked.

"No," Xu exclaimed. "I just... saw how they were getting you down and I wanted to do something." Xu fidgeted. "But not something as extreme as trying to get Cid to ban them all or something. Something... subtle."

Quistis watched her companion for a long moment. "Well. It worked. Though now I have to work on those rumors. Couldn't you have claimed anyone else?"

Xu frowned. "Who else could I have you linked with?" she asked.

"I don't know, you maybe?" Quistis said. Xu peered at her. "I know, I know. That would cause quite a stir, but-"

"No," Xu said quickly. "I would have... That would... I mean..." She sighed. "I wouldn't want that to just be a joke." Xu's eyes widened and she turned away hurriedly.

Quistis's heart thundered in her chest. "Mengshi?" Xu did not respond. "Mengshi; it's okay. I'm not mad or anything. Just a little surprised." Xu trembled. "I didn't know you..."

"Yeah, well. That's me. Biggest Trepie of them all."

Quistis smiled. "You know, I'm flattered."

"Flattered?" Xu's head turned a fraction to regard her from the corner of her eye.

Quistis nodded. "No one's... actually confessed to me before. And the one time I tried... Well, you know how that turned out."

"He didn't have to be so jerky," Xu said, still not facing her.

"That's Squall though." Quistis cleared her throat. "Xu... No, Mengshi. I... I had wanted to talk to you about this - later. But you made the first move, so." Quistis tensed. Why worry now? "Would you like to get lunch tomorrow?"

Xu turned more towards her. "Lunch? With me? So, like, two friends sharing a meal?"

"Well. If you that's how you want. I had in mind more of a date like thing." Xu turned around, her cheeks reddening.

"Are... are you serious?"

Quistis smiled. "I'd prefer it not to be that serious."

Xu sagged. "You know what I mean," she exclaimed.

"I do. And I am. I want to go on a date with you tomorrow." Quistis glanced at her watch. Midnight. "Well, today really. What do you say?"

"Yes."


End file.
